


Once You Name It

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney References, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Kittens, M/M, Protective Scott Lang, also they have a dog, just go with it, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Steve had barely gotten inside the house when a blur of giggles, barks, and meows ran passed him and into the living room. Wait… meows?





	Once You Name It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt "Kittens." 
> 
> This is also a sequel of sorts/companion piece to another HSB prompt that I have yet to finish (you can probably guess which prompt.) I wanted to post them in order, but I've gotten much too impatient so here it is.

Steve had barely gotten inside the house when a blur of giggles, barks, and meows ran passed him and into the living room. Wait… meows?

“Scott,” he called out as he shut the door. He heard a faint _oh, piss_ from the kitchen just before Scott appeared, cradling a small black kitten to his chest.

“Hey, you’re home,” he said with a cheerful albeit forced grin.

Steve nodded. “What’s going on?” his expression and voice calm, despite the smile that threatened to break through.

“Okay, look,” Scott sighed. “Cassie and I took the dog to the park and while we were there she found a box with two kittens in a trash can so we took them to the vet and they’re fine but Maggie said they couldn’t keep them because Paxton’s allergic and I hate to spring this on you but I didn’t have the heart to just leave them at a shelter and I’ve already named this little guy Figaro you can’t make me give them away justlookathim _Steve_!”

A now breathless Scott held the kitten up to Steve’s face. Figaro softly pawed at Steve’s nose, which briefly made him go cross-eyed and finally broke through his weak façade. Steve laughed, gently taking him from Scott’s hands and petting him.

“Scott, I only wanted to know why I was greeted by furry thunder. I’m not gonna take your kitten away.”

“Kitten _s_ ,” he corrected, visibly relieved. “His sister’s busy with Cassie and Tina.”

“I saw. Is her name Cleo?” Steve asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Scott grinned. “You read my mind, but Cassie has her heart set on Penny.”

“So I have to be the tiebreaker?”

“Maybe,” he said with a shrug. “I’m kinda coming around to it, honestly.”

“Good, otherwise me and Fig would be sleeping on the couch tonight,” Steve said as he wiggled his fingers toward the fluff ball who playfully batted back at them until a sudden squeak caught Steve’s attention.

“Sorry,” Scott cleared his throat. “You should, uh, come meet the other cat.”


End file.
